


Just Dance

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: Just Dance Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU Danceverse, Dancing, Eventual Sex, Gen, M/M, Other, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is minding his own business waiting for the bus when he is suddenly drawn into a dance studio. He ends up being swept up and joining a random dance group and all that would be fine and dandy if he knew how to dance. This is the gateway fic into different pairings and dance types with the characters from the Haikyuu!! universe. There will be eventual smut somewhere in here I'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

It was an ordinary day. 

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Those were the thoughts that should have been running through Hinata’s head at the moment. But instead, his ordinary day had been turned into something less than ordinary. He was grabbed under the armpits and hauled back through a glass door. 

The room was cold, and his feet made noise on the light wooden floor as he flailed his arms and legs. On one side of the room he had been pulled into was a large glass mirror that ran the entire length of the wall. There were several pockets of people spread out around the room, and all of them turned and stared as Hinata was finally put down. 

“Eh? Ehhh?” Hinata tried to look over his shoulder as he yanked his earbuds out of his ears by the cord. His kidnapper’s hair was pitch black and mussed with some sticking up, and some flopping over into his face. It looked like he had the worst case of bedhead ever. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of red sweat pants. He was definitely taller than Hinata, which didn’t help the air of intimidation around him even though he wore a friendly smirk. 

“Did you catch another person Kuroo?” One of the people standing near the wall called out.

“Well, he didn’t protest.” Kuroo laughed as he released his grip and Hinata sprung away from him holding up his hands defensively. 

“What? Why did you bring me in here?” Hinata blinked and let his eyes take in the well light room. He had been standing outside waiting on the bus, his bike had been getting repaired and he had found out by trial and error that this was the closest bus stop. It wasn’t like Hinata had anything to do that day, so he had just plugged in his earbuds while he waited. 

Sure, he had been swaying his hips and bobbing along to the beat minding his own business, but then just like that he found himself in current predicament.

“You were dancing outside a dance studio, it’s not that weird if you think about it.” Kuroo pointed out with a shrug.

“But I wasn’t even dancing.” Hinata cried out, turning towards the other his hands spread wide. 

“Almost dancing.” Kuroo corrected with a smug smirk. 

“Well, that didn’t mean I wanted to be hauled in here. You could have tried to get my attention!” Hinata complained. 

“Yeah, but then you would have tried to run.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Kuroo.” A quiet voice called out from somewhere behind him. Kuroo’s attention went to the other who moved to join the conversation. Hinata stared at him taking in his appearance. His hair was blond at the tips and at the roots it was a darker color. His eyes were a calm amber and they looked very similar in shape to a cat’s eye. 

“Oh, Kenma. Look! I found us a new group member for our dance group.” 

Kenma regarded Hinata for a moment, making him stand up a little straighter. The other’s face was a blank slate, but slowly a small smile spread on his lips before Kenma turned back towards Kuroo. “Kidnapping someone off the sidewalk is not the proper way of recruiting someone.”

“I really have to get outside. The bus-” Hinata tried to interrupt their conversation, his hands twitched nervously at his sides. 

Kuroo ignored him and folded his arms over his chest. “I did try to catch his attention, but he had his earbuds in.” 

Kenma sighed, “Can he even dance?” 

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders again, “No clue.” 

“Um, excuse me!” Hinata jumped between both men as he held up his hands over his head to block their field of vision. 

Kuro and Kenma stopped talking and stared at him. Hinata bit his lower lip and made a soft strangled noise at the back of his throat. “I really should get home. I wanted to play with my little sister and there was a new show coming on. That’s why I need to get on the bus.” 

“Oh. Sorry. What about the bus?” Kuroo asked. 

“I need to get outside, I checked the schedule and if I miss this bus the next one doesn’t come for another hour and a half.” Hinata motioned towards the bus stop. 

“You mean that bus that just pulled away from the curb?” Kenma asked, and Hinata blinked turning towards the door of the studio, eyes wide. 

There indeed was his bus. 

The bus that he had wanted to be on at that moment, and on his way home. 

It was pulling away from the curb and down the street before he could even get to the door. Hinata sighed and hung his head as he rested his hand on the doorframe, “Now I’ll have to wait.” 

Kuroo leaned on the other door frame and nudged him with his hip, “Well, you can stay in here and wait for the next bus if you want.” 

“It’s the least we can do since Kuroo made you miss the bus.” Kenma offered politely. 

“Sure.” Hinata sighed and moved to plop into a metal chair. Now that he looked around the room it was a bit smaller than it first appeared. The mirror made it look larger, but there were several people in corners of the room stretching, others talking, and some leaning on a bar fastened to the left wall. 

_It really is a dance studio, huh?_

Kenma nodded to him and turned back to Kuroo. Hinata watched as the taller one went back towards a CD player and picked up a black ipod. A soft click sounded out in the speakers set up at the corner of the rooms. “Starting the music. Get ready, Kenma.” 

A siren sounded out and and Kenma stood in the middle of the floor. An easy beat started as Kuroo jogged over stopping a few steps before reaching Kenma. Kuroo bobbed his head with the beat before he raised his voice, “Alright, five, six, seven, eight!” 

The people on the sides of the room stopped to watch as Kenma and Kuroo began to move. The movements were fluid if not a little sharp with a punch at the end as they danced in sync, elbows punching out, feet twisting to accommodate the punch like move of their shoulders and elbows. The combination of the movement with the music made all of the annoyance that Hinata had been feeling up to that point wash away. 

His eyes followed Kenma as Kuroo took point, and the smaller dancer moved in tandem with his partner. Even though Kuroo’s movements had a bounce and an energy that seemed to be his own, Kenma’s own dancing still melded with the music and made him mesmerizing to watch. The beats pulsed in his ears making Hinata feel restless as he shifted in his chair, gripping the edges of the cold metal, pushing himself forward as he watched. 

Then, as soon as it started it was over. Hinata blinked and wiggled to sit at the edge of the chair. 

“Like what you saw?” One of the other people beside him asked as he sat down on the floor grabbing a sports bottle by him. Hinata turned and looked at the other as he nodded and turned back to watch as Kuroo and Kenma talked. 

“The timing is still a little off. The moves need a little more oomph.” Kuroo murmured, as he cocked one hip to the side, one of his hands resting on the back of his neck. 

Hinata took in a breath, “It was pretty cool to watch.” 

“It isn’t every day that Kuroo brings in someone just standing on the street you know.” The silver haired man sitting on the ground pointed out quietly. 

“If he did he’d have the police called.” Hinata muttered as he looked down at the floor in front of him kicking his feet as he listened to the music start up again. 

“True, but you should at least give it a chance. I haven’t seen Kuroo be wrong yet. Or Kenma for that matter.” The other gentleman chimed in. Hinata looked up in time to see Kenma turn and look over at him and give him a small nod. 

Hinata sighed and leaned back in the chair, slumping down against the cold metal. “Maybe. I guess it’s not the worst thing I could do with my free time.” 

\-----

“Kenma. Are you sure this is okay?” Hinata hopped from foot to foot behind his new friend as he looked over the other’s shoulder. Kenma continued his slow trek towards the back of the line of people waiting to get into the club. 

From the outside the club looked normal. It had cinderblock walls that were painted black and peeling in different places showing off the faded graffiti underneath. The people in front of both boys were talking excitedly to each other, but Kenma stood quietly eyes transfixed on the game on his phone, face illuminated in the dark alleyway. 

“Kenma?” Hinata tried again pushing into the other’s space. 

Kenma paused and looked from his game blinking owlishly. He stared at Hinata for a moment and then his eyes went back to his game, “It’s okay. I don’t like coming out, but-” 

“But-” Hinata nudged the other’s shoulder, which earned him narrowed eyes and pursed lips from the other short male. 

“But, Kuroo promised he’d buy me a new video game if I came out and brought you with me. He said you would enjoy being here.” Kenma switched hands as he shoved the other in his pocket stepping a few steps up towards the door. 

“Oi. Kenma, why are you in the line? I told you that you don’t have to stand there.” Hinata blinked and looked towards the other side of the rope. There stood Kuroo, hands in his coat pockets, scarf wrapped around his neck, and his eyes on both of them. Instead of the easy smirk that light his features at practice, Kuroo frowned and reached over grabbing the rope and pushing it down. 

Kenma sighed and shut the screen off on his phone and stepped over the rope, turning to look towards Hinata, “Come on Shouyou.” 

Hopping over the rope, Hinata stuck close to Kenma’s side, the other trailing after the taller dancer. At the door stood a few people he didn’t know. One man stood bouncing on the tips of his toes, hands in his pockets as well. He blew out air from his lips watching with delight as his breath became visible in the air and wafted away. Next to him stood a very calm looking young man with black hair and keen eyes, he nodded to Hinata wordlessly as the newcomer waved his fingers at him. 

“Okay are we all here yet?” Kuroo asked as he started to unwind the scarf from his neck. 

“It’s cold outside, do we _have_ to stand outside? I want to go in already!” Complained the silver haired male as he continued to bounce on his toes, shifting from side to side. 

“We can’t go in until everyone is here.” Kuroo pointed out mildly, though his small smug smirk was back on his face. 

“There are going to be more people?” Hinata whispered to Kenma. Kenma turned and shrugged his shoulders as he nodded to the other person across from him. 

“Bokuto-san, you need to settle down. People are starting to watch.” The calm young man murmured. 

“Akaashi! It’s cold and it’s going to be hard to get going if we are all frozen solid.” Bokuto whined, the bouncers and a few people at the front of the line paused watching him. Akaashi sighed and pressed the palm of his gloved hand over his forehead, eyes shut tightly as he shook his head. 

“We’re just waiting on Oikawa aren’t we? Can’t we go in?” Kenma asked as he turned to look up at Kuroo. 

Kuroo sighed and fished out his phone tapping a few keys before bringing the phone up to his ear. Hinata bounced on his toes, partially watching Bokuto to match his rhythm as he did so as he stood back behind Kenma. 

“Shouyou, these are two other dancers in Kuroo’s company.” Kenma turned to regard the newest member, as Hinata blinked and stared up at the other. 

“Oh? But they weren’t at practice.” Hinata whispered to Kenma behind his hand. 

“That’s because I don’t do any of that fancy dancing. I do mostly street jazz and modern.” Bokuto puffed out his chest as he grinned down at Hinata. 

“Woah! Cool!... What’s that?” Hinata folded his arms over his chest, tipping his head to the side. 

“It’s more hip hop with street dance and jazz than street jazz through and through,” corrected Akaashi. 

“ _Akaashi_!!” Bokuto groused and he turned coming off his toes as his arms went stock straight at his sides. His cheeks flushed as the other corrected him, but Akaashi simply paid him no attention. 

“Now, now, Bokuto has so much energy it’s fun to watch him dance. But if he attends to many practices it throws off everyone around him.” Kuroo rested a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. 

“ _Kuroo_! Not you too!” Bokuto reached up grabbing at his bangs as he groaned and his head dropped. Kenma smiled slightly at the taller male’s antics before turning to Shouyou as he stepped closer to talk. 

“This place is where a lot of the dance students and dancers hang out. It’s a good place for you to find your style, Shouyou.” Hinata nodded vigorously at the explanation. His eyes going back towards the doors. 

“Oh? Shrimpy needs to find a style? You are definitely in for a real treat at this club!” Bokuto bounced back to his more cheerful step as he reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair. 

“Don’t scare him away, it was hard enough to get him in the studio earlier.” Kuroo ordered as he moved throwing an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders as he leaned on the energetic male. 

Akaashi turned and observed Hinata, “You got roped into going in by Kuroo?” 

Hinata laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed at the back of his neck, “Kind of? It was more of a misunderstanding.” 

“A happy accident.” Kuroo affirmed with a big grin spreading over his lips. 

Akaashi nodded and turned back towards Hinata, “I’m surprised you didn’t call the cops on him for kidnapping.” 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo laughed. 

“He thinks everything can be solved with a smirk or a smile.” Kenma shrugged his shoulders. Hinata felt his eyes widen as he watched as Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulders before pressing his chin into the top of Kenma’s head. Kenma shared a look with Hinata and for the first time that night, Hinata felt that he was in good hands. 

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes locked onto someone behind Hinata, “ _Finally_! You two took your sweet time, Oikawa!”

“Sorry! Sorry! It was hard to get here on time with Tobio-chan throwing a fuss.” A light voice pipped up from behind Hinata as he turned around. There stood two men, the one that had called out was taller than him (not a big surprise at this point), with light hair and big brown eyes. The person standing next to him had black hair, a scowl, and was dressed in all black. 

Hinata felt his spine straighten a little more as the other returned his stare with a narrowed look of his own. In fact, the gaze was a little more hostile than he had been expecting. Hinata instinctively brought up his fists and turned to face Oikawa and his tall friend, “What? You want to go?” 

Oikawa blinked, his eyes widening as he looked at the smaller newcomer. Turning, he looked towards Kageyama and pushed the other off balance, breaking the dark haired dancer’s concentration. “Hey, stop that you’ll scare the small one away,Tobio-chan!” 

Kageyama grunted and shook his head slowly. 

Turning back towards Hinata, Oikawa smiled and stepped forward leaning down to get a better look at the other. Hinata gulped and took a step back, his back hit Kenma’s. The bip bop bop of the other losing whatever game he was playing at the moment startled him, and Kenma turned to look over his shoulder with a frown. 

Hinata spun back around bowing his head, “Sorry Kenma! I didn’t mean to hit you.” 

“So shrimpy, what is your name?” Oikawa pressed into the other’s space his hands clamping down onto Hinata’s shoulders from behind. 

“Oikawa, don’t scare him off.” Kuroo nudged the other with his shoulder. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” Kenma answered for him giving Oikawa a wary glance as he sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Why are we still out here” complained Bokuto as he motioned to the club doors with both hands. 

“Aren’t we here to dance?” 

Everyone stopped and stared at Bokuto as if they had just realized they were still outside. Kuroo grinned and slunk around the group of men as he chuckled, “Okay, okay, let me work my magic.” 

“Sounds good!” Oikawa hummed as he pressed his chest against Hinata’s back, tucking his chin against the younger male’s shoulder. 

“So, what type of dance do you do? Knowing Kuroo and Kenma it could be anything. With your body type, I’d say hip hop, maybe contemporary? You have a good shape.” Oikawa drew his hands down Hinata’s shoulders making him shiver as he pressed his thumbs to the insides of his elbows. 

“Now who's scaring him away?” Kenma dead panned as he reached out and gently tugged Shouyou away from the other as Oikawa stared at him for a moment eyes narrowed. Then, as if nothing of the sort had happened, a smile light Oikawa’s features. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just can’t help it when I meet someone new. I’m guessing this was the reason for the invite from Kuroo too.” Oikawa winked at Hinata and then moved past them. Hinata turned towards Kenma, eyes slightly wide. 

Akaashi sighed rubbing the top of his neck, “If he does it again, just push him off and he’ll stop.” 

Hinata turned and nodded stiffly. “I-I’m a bit out of my element.” 

“That’s obvious.” Kageyama muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled past Kenma and Hinata following after an excited Bokuto. 

Kuroo looked towards the others and motioned with his head for them to follow. Kenma took the silent cue and looked to Hinata, blinking slowly at the other. Hinata took a step back and eyed the flashing lights he could see with some trepidation. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I can explain to Kuroo.” Kenma reminded him softly. 

A way out. Something inside Hinata wanted to grab onto that lifeline, but part of him also vibrated when the bass rattled through his shoes and made him feel restless. Music was definitely something he liked, but could he dance? 

“Everyone starts somewhere. Might as well try it.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to really understand what he was saying. 

Kenma watched him for a moment, and gave him a small smile before moving towards the front of the club. The bouncer eyed them all, and looked back towards Kuroo with a small shake of his head before he stepped out of their way. 

“Yes!” Bokuto hooted and pumped his fists in the air as he bounced inside, Akaashi followed him with a small huff. Kageyama and Oikawa followed them, as the lights flashed and made Hinata squint his eyes after them. 

“I’m kind of surprised you haven’t run yet.” Kuroo praised him as he pressed a hand against Hinata’s lower back, urging him to walk a little faster. Kenma kept pace on Kuroo’s other side, he scrunched his nose up and stuck his right pointer finger into his ear. 

Kuroo shook his head with a small smile, “It’ll get better.” 

“Two games.” Muttered Kenma. 

“That’s fair.” Kuroo agreed as Hinata watched the exchange. 

The music changed to something more mainstream as the beat bounced off the walls and Hinata brought a hand up to his chest closing his eyes. The vibrations ran through his body as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the sound was lost under the drumming bass and the lights that ran and sparked across the walls like the club’s personal light show. The music made his body feel light, and Hinata found himself turning towards the dance floor. Bodies writhed and twined to the music looking for all intent and purposes like one moving organism. 

“This place is incredible.” Hinata breathed. 

“That’s not the best part.” Kuroo shouted over the music as he moved towards one of the many couches lined around the room.

“There’s more?” Hinata called out making the lean dancer nod with a wide cheshire grin spilling onto his features. 

“Kenma will show you. But for now, just enjoy the atmosphere and figure out where you want to start.” Kuroo responded as he took off his coat. Just like at the studio earlier, Kuroo wore a pair of black pants, and a black shirt with ribbed rips down the sides, but underneath was a red tank top so as not to show off any skin. 

With a quick wave, Kuroo tossed his coat over onto the couch next to Akaashi who nodded and waved to him. Bokuto had already moved out amongst the crowd, disappearing from view and Oikawa and Kageyama were nowhere to be found. 

A gentle tap made Hinata nearly jump out of his skin. Next to him Kenma motioned for him to bend closer. “Shouyou. This club has multiple rooms. We will go through almost all of them.” 

“What? Seriously?” Hinata looked around towards each wall. On the left side of the wall there was a large black curtain, but at the bottom there was a static light. 

“This is just where people who want a club atmosphere hang out. Most of the other rooms are different genres of music.” Kenma explained to him. It was hard for Hinata to hear him, but he got the gist of it. 

Turning around, Kenma drew off his coat and moved to hand it to Akaashi, who put the coat in a pile with the rest. Hinata sighed and gripped at the front of his coat for a second before shrugging it off of his shoulders and moving to give it to Akaashi. 

“Are you not going to dance?” Hinata shouted to the calm looking coat guard. 

Akaashi smiled slightly towards him, “I have coat duty first. In an hour I’ll switch with someone. Go dance.” 

Out of excuses to stall, Hinata drug himself to Kenma’s side and over towards a small neon green walkway. Kenma moved towards the curtain, pushing it up and stepping through. Hinata gave one more look towards the dark dance floor they were leaving, sparing Akaashi one more glance before the curtain fell back in place blocking his view. 

The music from the next room was muffled and bounced off the walls. In the room they had stepped into was a large bar at the far end, and a stage on the other side. The lights were on as a few roadies set up some of the equipment. Kenma motioned to the clear looking floor with glass paneling, “This is where they have live music. It won’t start for a while. People come in here to have breaks.” 

“Woah they serve alcohol here?” Hinata moved towards the bar looking at it with wide eyes. 

“Actually no. The owner sells sparkling water and different sports drinks. No alcohol allowed.” Kenma murmured as they crossed the stage area. 

“Eh? Isn’t that bad for business?” Hinata paused. 

“Not here. This is a pretty popular club.” Kenma sighed as they moved past another curtain into a dark room once more. This time the lights were dim, and the bass loud enough to make Hinata’s head ring and teeth chatter. The music was more melodic than the first room of the club for sure and had the same couches at the edges. The lights in the floor didn’t flash, and the people around the floor were partnered up rocking their hips in repetitive patterns. 

“Oh. There’s Kuroo.” Kenma pointed out their wayward host. He was at the edge of the floor, dancing by himself, left hand splayed on his stomach as he danced in place, eyes shut and head tipped back. He stepped forward swinging his hip out before stepping back, and then he would step forward with the other foot. 

“Hey Kenma?” Hinata turned to ask the other exactly what Kuroo was doing, but the other didn't answer, his eyes on Kuroo as he danced. He wasn’t the only one who had his eyes on Kuroo either. After a few moments, a woman approached him and tapped him on the shoulder breaking the other from his solo movements. She held out her hand to him, and he reached out taking it and spinning her around once. 

Kenma shook his head and turned back to look at Hinata, “Hm?” 

“Nothing.” Hinata turned back and stared at Kuroo. From afar it looked as if his movements were liquid, and the way he turned and twirled the woman he danced with made Hinata hold his breath. With each twirl her hair fanned out behind her, and her body was was less lose, more tight and precise as she swayed her hips in a similar fashion. 

“This is a room they change the genre. It’s to keep things fresh I guess. We should go to the next room.” Kenma nudged him on the shoulder. Just as Hinata turned away, Kuroo laughed and turned their way his eyes zeroing in on Kenma and Hinata. He waved, and Hinata waved back. After a second, Kuroo spun the woman and called out something on the dancefloor. Another man at the edge stepped behind the woman and caught her picking up where Kuroo had left off. 

With that, the lanky male bounded up to them with a small grin, “Did you like something you saw?” 

“Who would?” Kenma shrugged and looked up at his larger dance partner. 

Kuroo pursed his lips for a moment and tapped at his lower lip, “Hmmmm.” 

With a quick wink at Hinata, Kuroo reached down and grabbed Kenma’s hand tugging him behind him. “Sorry Hinata, I’m going to steal your guide for a moment.” 

“Kuroo wait- No-” Kenma protested as he was drug back towards the dance floor. The woman who had been keeping her eyes on Kuroo frowned as he stepped back onto the floor with Kenma. Hinata reached out after them, lips parting to call out to them, but he saw Kuroo lean forward and whisper something to Kenma. 

It felt like he was definitely intruding. 

Taking a few steps backward, Hinata collided with a chest. “Oop!” 

Hopping forward, he opened his mouth and immediately shut it. Standing in front of him was that jerk that had been with Oikawa. What was his name? 

Kageyama?

The tall male blinked and looked down at him and then pointed quietly his voice lost in the music as he said something. Hinata leaned forward, “Huh? I can’t hear you.” 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, “You got ditched.” 

Hinata puffed up and narrowed his eyes, “Did not! Kenma and Kuroo are over there.” 

He motioned to the dance floor, and turned to look for Kenma and Kuroo. The taller team member had the other pulled back close to him, hips swaying. Kenma’s head was tipped back as he pivoted and grabbed the other’s hand, pulling himself close eyes on Kuroo and nowhere else as they pushed and pulled each other in the small space.

“You’re an idiot aren’t you?” Kageyama called over the music making Hinata bristle and narrow his eyes whipping back around. 

“They are _right_ there.” Hinata motioned at the two dancing. 

“Let’s go to the next room. This music is annoying.” Kageyama ordered as he grabbed the other’s hand tugging him beside him as he moved. Hinata stumbled and looked up at the other as he was practically drug out of the room and past another curtain. 

“Hey! Wait!” Hinata reached out towards the two people he knew who were totally enveloped in each other on the dance floor. Once the curtain closed, Hinata blinked as the music switched from syncopated rhythms to an electronic feel. The dance floor was less packed, but the people on the floor bobbed and danced around to the beat of the music. The bass was a little less intrusive and a pressure lifted off of Hinata almost instantly. 

Kageyama dropped his wrist and sighed as shut his eyes for a moment. Hinata turned and looked to him, his anger dissipating just a little bit as he noticed the other seemed to relax a little more. “You could have just asked me to follow you instead of kidnapping me from my friends.” 

Kageyama opened his eyes and stared down at him with a frown, his hands by his sides, fists clenching and unclenching as he stood there. Hinata narrowed his eyes, and Kageyama instead held out his hand, “You haven’t danced all night.” 

Hinata opened his mouth, and shut it. That was true, but why did it matter? 

“Come on. Let me see how you move.” Kageyama pushed as he took a step towards the blue light dance floor.

A flash of Oikawa leaning up against his back made him hesitate for a second before he reached out and grabbed the other’s hand. “As long as you don’t do anything creepy like your friend.” 

Kageyama frowned, “Oikawa is a creep, but he’s a good dancer.” 

Hinata blinked, “Huh, I can’t tell if you like him or hate him.” 

Kageyama shrugged, “It’s complicated. Come on.” 

With that Hinata allowed himself to be pulled along as the bright blue light switched from an ice blue to a neon purple underneath their feet. Kageyama pulled him in close and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist. Hinata tensed up and Kageyama leaned down lips near his ear. 

“Just let the music move through you.” Kageyama mumbled. 

The next song started slowly, the lights dimming once more as the music as the the singer rasped out in English around him. Hinata let his eyes shut and willed himself to relax even with the taller male behind him, rocking his hips and tapping his foot. It was like he had done outside of Kuroo’s dance studio as his torso worked side to side and his hands traveled up his chest following the path of the music, and down his arms. 

It was almost as if Kageyama’s arm around his waist loosened, and then left him completely as Hinata tipped his head back, eyes still shut. He could see flashes and pulses of bright lights behind his eyelids, but the music was calmer, more beat structured, and less chaotic. A spark of pleasure licked up his spine as he continued to dip and flow lending himself to music as it sent the beats round and round his muscles forcing him to arch his back and his arms to reach up as his hands buried themselves in his hair. 

The music wound around him over and over again as he listened and a small smile curled around his lips. All of a sudden pressure slid from his upper arms, all the way up his forearms, to his wrists and up to his hands guiding them a little further up and away from his hair. Swaying his hips he loosened his hands from fists as larger hands threaded fingers through his own and and stretched them out in front of him. A hard chest rested against his back as he swayed his hips. 

He didn’t look up behind him, didn’t need to. The constant pressure was Kageyama. For all his pushiness, Kageyama seemed to focus on his dancing. That was more than he had experienced all night. The song faded out as Kageyama let one of his hands go, the other he used to give Hinata’s arm a good yank causing the orange haired novice a stumble, but he followed his arm, both eyes wide as he turned and faced Kageyama. 

The taller male blinked and stared down at him, almost as confused and bewildered as Hinata felt at the moment. “What was that.” 

“I was trying to get you to turn.” Kageyama answered, tipping his head to the side inquisitively. 

Hinata blinked and frowned, “Don’t you need to warn someone before you do that.” 

“Not usually. Your instincts are bad.” Kageyama scoffed and dropped his arm. 

“Well excuse me. I just entered their group today.” Hinata muttered as he turned away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Huh? What did you say?” Kageyama raised his voice. 

Hinata took in a breath and frowned, “You are a jerk.” 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to start, but before he had the chance a voice spoke out right next to Hinata’s ear. “Tobio-chan it would be bad to cause an argument on the dancefloor.” 

That voice. Hinata turned and came face to face with Oikawa, his hair stood on the back of his neck, as he stepped away from the older man. Oikawa regarded him with a small smirk, but his eyes darkened as he looked towards Kageyama. The other stood with Hinata halfway in between them as he watched the other tense up. 

Ignoring the other for a moment, Oikawa turned and smiled winking towards Hinata, “Sorry shrimpy, my partner can be a little mean to newcomers. He just doesn’t know how to bring out potential like I do.” 

“Oikawa.” Kageyama set his jaw, his shoulders bunching up. 

“Ah! That’s right, Kageyama it’s your turn to go sit with the coats. It would be bad form for Akaashi to have to be with them the whole night.” Oikawa hit his open palm with his closed fist as he smiled brightly. 

Kageyama glared and turned on his heel, he only paused once to give Hinata a quiet look before he stiffly moved off the dancefloor and past the curtain. With the other gone, Oikawa smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders leaning against his shoulder. “We should probably either dance, or go settle into one of the couches.” 

Hinata thought about pushing him off, but for whatever reason the other pulled him to his pace as he wrapped an arm around the newcomer’s arm and led him from the dancefloor. Plopping onto a couch, Oikawa let go of his arm and leaned forward his forearms against his knees. “Tobio can be a little much for most people.” 

“He’s kind of mean.” Hinata pointed out, as he leaned back against the couch. His back muscles twitched causing him to wince and shift against the cushion to get more comfortable. The music crescendoed around them the lights flashing on and off with each beat as the people on the dance floor illuminated and shadowed by the beats as they matched the rhythms easily. 

“He’s blunt. That’s hardly mean, but his dancing leaves a lot to be desired for his partner.” Oikawa sighed as he leaned back into the couch next to Hinata, regarding the other with that same intense concentration he had done outside the club.

“Isn’t that mean coming from his dance partner?” Hinata shifted towards Oikawa, frowning. 

“Probably. But he doesn’t make it easy.” Oikawa laughed as he shook his head and turned his eyes back towards the floor watching everyone else dance. Hinata stared for a few moments before he sighed and pushed himself off the couch. 

“You going to go dance some more shrimpy?” Oikawa called after him. 

Hinata paused for a second, and then turned and motioned to the curtain on the opposite side of the room. “I’m still looking for my style.” 

“Your style? Shrimpy-” 

“See you later Oikawa!” Hinata blurted out, turning quickly as he moved towards the curtain, ducking under it without looking back behind him. Oikawa watched him go as he leaned back sagging into the couch, his fingers threaded into his hair his eyes turning back towards the dancefloor. 

In his haste to get away from Oikawa, Hinata stumbled into another room where the music and bass nearly rattled his brain out of his head. However, unlike any of the other rooms the energy was quicker and people on the floor seemed to be spread out instead of all together. Most couples were dancing together, but their footwork was _strange_. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. 

A loud whoop came from the middle of the dance floor, and Hinata’s eyes were drawn over. In the middle of the room was Bokuto jumping to the music alone by himself. His feet kicked out ever so often and he twisted his arms in the air. If it had been to any other type of music it would have looked out of place, however his sporadic music matched the beats as the trumpets blared and Bokuto pumped his fist in the air. “YEAH!” 

Bokuto must have felt Hinata’s eyes on him, because before Hinata could turn away Bokuto had bounded over and grabbed his arm. “Come have some fun little guy!” 

“I’m not that little!” Protested Hinata as he was hauled onto the dance floor. The song faded out and another with just drums started up, but people didn’t stop dancing around him. Most people bobbed their heads as the trumpet started in the background, and the moves around him became more frantic and energetic. 

“Hey don’t worry about them! Dancing is all about having fun and moving! Just move.” Bokuto called out with a grin. He started kicked out his legs and waving his arms around. The dance looked more like he was trying to swim outside of water and Hinata relaxed. It was probably the first time he had seen energy or someone actually enjoying the music they were dancing for. It was pure and simple love of dance. 

Bokuto cocked his head and blinked at him, “What are you waiting for? Not dancing on a dance floor just makes you look weird!” 

Hinata took a deep breath and he jumped up and down with the beat. 

Bokuto beamed, “You look good! Now start moving feet like this.” 

Bokuto kicked out his legs and shuffled. As the music calmed down he stopped jumping, his body stiffening as he swung his arms as if they were jointed at the elbows, his feet working back and forth, head bobbing and a maniac grin plastered on his face. Hinata grinned and bobbed his head, waving his arms around wildly. No one seemed to bother looking at him or Bokuto, so Hinata committed to looking just as crazy, if not more than Bokuto did. 

They carried on for several songs until Hinata’s lungs burned and he felt the sweat pouring down his forehead, dripping off of him. Bokuto eyed him and grinned as he grabbed the other by the shoulders, “Come on! Let’s go switch with whoever is doing coat duty.” 

Hinata took gulps of air as he winced and grinned rubbing the back of his forearm against his forehead as he shut his eyes for a second. “I can go myself.” 

Bokuto blinked and nudged him further off the dance floor, “Are you sure? I kind of need a break myself, so I don’t mind going to too.” 

“No. You’re going to burn all that energy off before we go home.” Akaashi, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere informed Bokuto. He stood there arms folded over his chest mirroring Bokuto. 

“ _Akaashi_.” Bokuto whined as his shoulders dropped. 

“You wanted to come out, and if you get any rest you’ll be hard to deal with later.” Akaashi pressed gently. Hinata smiled slightly as he watched Bokuto move back onto the floor, he turned and pointed at Hinata before he could get too far away. 

“Hey you! I’ll dance with you any time! You better go get lots of water or a sports drink!” Hinata waved a hand to him, still trying to keep his heart from hammering out of his chest. Akaashi stared at him quietly as if to assess him, and whatever he saw he seemed to be satisfied with as he moved onto the dancefloor with Bokuto. The addition of his friend seemed to make Bokuto’s jump just a little harder and a little more energetic as he bounced around Akaashi. 

Hinata shook his head and grinned as he pushed his damp bangs back from his forehead as he headed back towards where he had come. Carefully he dodged and weaved between people as he moved slowly back to where he remembered the bar with water and sports drinks. 

On his trek back he ran into Kenma who at some point had pulled his hair back into a small ponytail, a flush on his cheeks. When he caught sight of Hinata he turned to him, “There you are. We’ve been looking for you.” 

“We?” Hinata asked. 

“Kuroo and I.” Kenma nodded to the larger dance captain who stood to the side talking with an older man with blonde hair pulled back with a headband. The man frowned and rested one of his hands on his hip. 

Kenma turned and moved towards them as he called out, “Kuroo.” 

Even though it was soft, almost to hard for Hinata to hear the other, Kuroo blinked and stopped. His face light up and he moved over past Kenma immediately pressing into Hinata’s space. “There you are. I thought you knew I was borrowing Kenma for a moment! I was going to give him back.” 

Kenma scoffed softly and turned his face away as he reached into his pocket to fish out his phone. Hinata took a step back, “Sorry. Kageyama kidnapped me.” 

“Did he? I guess that would explain Oikawa’s text.” Kuroo mumbled thoughtfully as he looked back over his shoulder with a sigh. 

Hinata watched him before he motioned towards the other room, “I really need something to drink.” 

“In a second.” Kuroo agreed as he turned and looked towards the older man with a nod pointing to Hinata. 

The older man narrowed his eyes and moved forward, “Oh. This is the kid you were looking for? I could have told you where he was from the beginning. He was in the sixth room with your silver haired kid.” 

Kuroo blinked, and as he turned to look at Hinata, the smaller male reached up pushing his bangs out of his face once again. Now that he had stopped dancing, his body swayed and was having trouble staying still. 

“You were with Bokuto? For how long?” Kuroo raised both eyebrows. 

“He’s been missing for an hour and a half.” Kenma answered. 

Hinata felt his cheeks flush as he pressed his palm to his forehead. As if his body was just made aware of the fact he had danced like a maniac for too long, his vision blurred. “Water would be really good right now you two.” 

Kenma looked up from his cellphone as he blinked his eyes widening slightly, “Shouyou?” 

Kuroo stepped up behind him and balanced him with both his hands on his shoulders. Hinata looked up at him and blinked. “Eh?” 

“You need to make sure when you dance with Bokuto to time yourself. He has way too much energy, so we aren’t quite sure he’s even human.” Kuroo joked as he nudged the other to walk. 

“O-oh.” Hinata muttered sheepishly as he was steered back towards the curtain. 

“Tell the bar that they need to give him a towel to put on his neck too. I’ll be over there eventually to check on you all.” The owner of the bar called out with a small wave. 

“Thanks.” Kuroo called back without turning around as he steered Hinata towards the bar. 

Settled into a chair, Hinata wrapped both hands around a large water bottle sucking the tip enthusiastically as the cold water ran down his throat and pooled in his stomach making him feel lazy and even more worn out. 

“So. I guess I don’t need to ask do I?” Kuroo smirked. 

“Hm?” Hinata turned and looked at him as he tipped the water bottle up to his lips. 

“You did just ask.” Kenma pointed out quietly. 

“Gah, Kenma! Let the kid answer.” Kuroo reached over ruffling his dance partner’s hair. 

“Answer what?” Hinata shook the bottle and tipped it back up finishing off the cold water, the ice thumping around. He turned back to the bartender who reached out and took the bottle and grabbed the water pitcher. 

“Do you think you could see yourself doing this more?” Kuroo finally asked slouching in his own seat, his arm hooked over the back of the chair. 

Hinata reached out and smiled to the bartender who handed him the water bottle back as he took a few more swigs, though they were less hurried and enthusiastic as he mulled over the question. 

“Was everyone you invited tonight part of your dance group?” Hinata thought about Oikawa and Kageyama with a small frown. 

“Actually, no. Bokuto and Akashi are, but Kageyama and Oikawa have their own group. We do use the same practice space though, so we all have to get along.” Kuroo explained as he turned and held out his hand. The bartender grinned and tossed him another bottle as Kuroo caught it with both hands setting it in front of Kenma. 

“But I didn’t really figure out anything about the way I dance.” Hinata shrugged his shoulders lowering his eyes to his water bottle as his fingers drummed out the beat of the song playing in the next room. 

“Everyone has to start somewhere.” Kenma reminded him softly. 

_You have no instincts._

Frowning Hinata thought about Kageyama and the questioning gaze that the other had given him. It had pissed him off more than he wanted to admit. Hinata bunched his shoulders and looked up at Kuroo. “I’ll do it.” 

Kuroo blinked, “Really? Cool.” 

Hinata nodded as he gave him a small smile, “I want to be a really good dancer.” 

“If that’s what you want, you’ve found a good place to start. I promise you’ll be dancing like a pro in no time.” Kuroo reached over patting him on the shoulder. 

“If we’re done here can we leave?” Kenma asked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Kuroo shook his head with a small smile as he stood up pushing his chair back up to the bar. “Sure. You coming with Hinata?” 

Hinata took one last sip of water from his water bottle, setting it on the table for the bartender before following after his new teammates. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I know that a lot of you guys who read my stuff regularly are probably shocked I've done something less than an M or E, but I thought it would be interesting to set up the Dance AU I wanted to write a little differently. It gives some insight into different pairings and storylines I will touch on later. As always if you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment. I'll probably post the next chapter of this up sooner or later. Also! I have a tumblr, feel free to talk to me there on sterlynsilverrose.


End file.
